UN PERFECTO TE AMO
by andremic
Summary: una dulce declaracion de amor, el comienzo de una historia y un perfecto TE AMO. ¿cuantas cosas puedes hacer un un simple lapiz? edward descubre una linda forma de usarlos...


**Los personajes son de la gran ****Stephanie**** Meyer, yo solo juego un poco con ellos.**

**OoOoO: cambio de tiempo**

**UN PERFECTO** **TE AMO**

_**Marzo de 2009**_

-mami, papi- Reneesme entro corriendo a nuestra habitación, se metió en nuestra cama, justo en medio de nosotros y se tapo hasta el cuello. No pude evitar sonreír, mi pequeña era una mezcla perfecta de su padre y yo, mitad y mitad, nuestra.

-¿Qué haces aun despierta mi princesa?- pregunto Edward, ella soltó unas risitas y se sonrojo. –papi, quiero que me cuentes como te le declaraste a mami -¿de nuevo?- mi esposo soltó un suspiro y me miro con ojos suplicantes como pidiendo ayuda, le sonreí. –Es tu culpa por ser tan perfecto- rodo los ojos -oh por favor papi, además Anthony aun no conoce la historia-le rogo mi pequeña mientras ponía sus manitas en mi abultado vientre.

Edward sonrió y llevo sus manos colocándolas sobre las de nuestra hija, me dio un tierno beso en mi pancita, luego a la frente de Reneesme y regreso a su lugar. Cuando fue a comenzar lo detuve.

-déjame a mi, quiero contar mi versión- asintió, se recostó de nuevo con mi hija en su regazo.

-todo comenzó en la secundaria, su papi y yo éramos mejores amigos…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOo**

**Septiembre de 1995**

Desperté doce minutos antes de que sonara mi despertador, estaba tan ansiosa por regresar a clases, estos dos largos meses de vacaciones había tenido que ir a visitar a René, no me malinterpreten, adoro a mi alocada madre, pero hubiera preferido estar aquí, con mis verdaderos amigos y por supuesto con él.

Me levante, me di una ducha y me pare frente a mi armario pensando en lo que debía ponerme, cuando al fondo de este, vislumbre la bolsa que Alice me había regalado antes de irse a su soñado crucero por el Caribe. Confieso que nunca la he abierto, la deje allí antes de irme a Jacksonville, pero hoy quería verme diferente y mi amiga siempre sabía lo que me quedaba bien.

Deje el contenido de la bolsa sobre la cama y me sorprendí, adoré lo que había frente a mis ojos y creo que la mayor razón era porque no había participado en la compra, eso de ir de tienda en tienda buscando el atuendo perfecto no es mi parte favorita de vestirme.

Me puse el jean desgastado, algo ajustado para mi gusto, pero sencillo, la camisa blanca de mangas largas con unas bailarinas a juego y para terminar el conjunto un perfecto gabán marrón que me llagaba por los muslos.

Fui al espejo y me agrado, seque mi cabello y creé algunos risos mas definidos, decidí dejarlo suelto y solo me puse una cinta también blanca.

Baje a tomar mi desayuno y como siempre, mi papá ya se había marchado al trabajo. Cuando mire el reloj faltaban solo cinco minutos para que llegara y mi corazón empezó a latir furioso dentro de mí, cuando escuche el claxon, quise salir corriendo a su encuentro, pero eso seria tonto teniendo en cuenta que no puedo correr mas de tres metros si tener un agradable encuentro con el pavimento.

Suspire, camine despacio y abrí la puerta para encontrarme con una visión, la visión mas hermosa y perfecta del mundo, una que llevaba dos meses soñando ver y que por obra del destino venia a llevarme al instituto.

Allí frente a mí, recostado en su flamante volvo, estaba Edward Cullen, el dueño de los ojos verdes más lindos y expresivos, el dueño de una increíble sonrisa torcida y claro, el dueño de mi corazón.

Camine hasta el, con la mirada en el piso, no quería caerme y para ser sincera tampoco quería que viera el color de mis mejillas, siempre me sonrojaba con su sonrisa.

- pequeña, estas hermosa esta mañana- me abrazo fuerte y yo le devolví el abrazo, aspirando un poco de su olor tan delicioso. - oye no soy pequeña-cuando me separe le mire a los ojos, estaba sonriéndome. -lo eras la ultima vez que te vi-dijo abriéndome la puerta del coche, rodé los ojos y entre. – no se si lo recuerdas pero nos vimos hace dos meses –le dije cuando estuvimos camino al colegio. – entonces tengo razón, estas pequeña Bella. – No soy pequeña Edward, lo que pasa es que tu creces mucho y muy rápido- - entonces me voy a poner una caja fuerte como sombrero- los dos nos reímos -¿Qué tal las vacaciones?-le pregunte con una sonrisa -oh bueno genial, ya sabes, fuimos al cine, a comer, a esquiar- me fue enumerando lo que hizo estas vacaciones, llegado a un punto no preste mucha atención, cuando una frase me saco de mis pensamientos-te extrañe Bella, no sabes cuanto. -¿hablas en serio?- le pregunte sonriendo -por supuesto que si, eres mi mejor amiga bella, te extrañe horrores- mi sonrisa cedió un poco. -¿Qué tal Jacksonville? ¿Que hiciste estas vacaciones?- ya casi llegábamos -oh lo de siempre, no hice mas de lo que hago aquí- "_pensar en ti_" termine en mi mente.

Me abrió la puerta como siempre y cuando Salí del auto, una muy bronceada Alice me intercepto en un gran abrazo.

-bella, hola, te extrañe tanto oww tengo que contarte tantas cosas, el crucero fue genial, tendrás que ir conmigo la próxima vez, ¿puedes creer que hay un centro comercial en el barco?

-calla Alice, respira, tendremos todo el resto del semestre para que me cuentes- todos nos reímos de ella, en ese momento sonó el timbre de las clases y nos separamos, yo tenia biología junto con Edward, él llego hasta mi y me tomo de la mano, me sonroje, él nunca había hecho eso y me resulto un cambio muy agradable.

El resto del día fue por decir menos, extraño. Bueno a parte de Alice y su extensa y detallada historia sobre su delicioso crucero y los chicos contando sus geniales días de esquí, paso muy rápido, al ser primer día, todo era calmado y rutinario, solo había algo diferente esta vez, Edward.

El siempre se ha portado muy lindo conmigo, pero hoy hizo cosas que no había hecho antes, me tomaba de la mano y buscaba razones para abrazarme. Quizá me lo imagine todo y la mente me jugaba malas pasadas al haber estado lejos de él por tanto tiempo, pero había algo diferente.

Con el paso de los días, las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, clases, sonrisas, salidas de grupo y juegos.

Estaba en clase de literatura, la profesora aun no llegaba, así que saque mi libreta, en ella tenia una serie de pequeñas historias, todas escritas por mí y por supuesto inspiradas en él.

La abrí en una página en blanco y empecé a escribir, lo hacia con lápiz, pues las historias estaban sujetas a cambios, según mi estado de animo, en esta ocasión vino a mi mente una escena, un pianista y una bailaría, ambos interpretando un sentimiento cada uno con su talento y estaban tan sincronizados… escribí hasta que la silla del lado se corrió

-¿y que otra maravilla esta creando tu loca cabecita?- Edward había tomado asiento a mi lado y me sonreía como siempre.

-oh pues lo de siempre- podía sentir el calor en mis mejillas, solo con él compartía mis historias.

-ah pues cuando este terminada quiero verla, serás una gran escritora, ya lo veras, solo no te olvides de mencionarme en tus dedicatorias eh- fue su respuesta y yo suspire, si el supiera quien era mi inspiración.

A veces me sentía tan patética, claro la típica historia, "_la mejor amiga enamorada" _me daba coraje conmigo misma, por no tener el valor de decirle mis sentimientos, pero la verdad es que temía que me rechazara y bueno soy adolecente, es normal ser insegura a mi edad.

-Bella, me prestas tu lápiz, es que tengo cálculo y creo que no traje ninguno- me saco de mis pensamientos y cuando le mire me causo muchísima gracia, parecía apenado, pero en sus ojos pude ver que algo tramaba, lo conocía demasiado bien.

-claro Edward, aquí esta- le di mi lápiz, me acompaño a mi siguiente clase y se alejo.

**14 días después**

**-**Bella, me puedes prestar tú…-estábamos en la puerta de mi salón

-lápiz, si Edward aquí esta- termine la frase por el, ya lo tenia en la mano, lo puse sobre la suya, sonreí y entre a clase.

**Al día siguiente**

**-**peque, me haces el favor de prestarme tu lápiz- esta vez no pude evitar reírme en su hermosa carita, tenia la misma expresión entre apenada y traviesa, saque el lápiz de mi bolsillo y se lo di.

**Y al siguiente…**

**-**Bella, de verdad necesito que me prestes tu lápiz- sonrió abiertamente, tenia una expresión de triunfo que no logre identificar, aun así y como en las 16 veces anteriores le entregue el lápiz, pero esta vez en lugar de marcharse, me halo del brazo haciéndome estrellar en su pecho, me abrazo y susurro un gracias en mi oído causándome un estremecimiento al sentirle tan cerca.

Esa clase me tocaba con Alice, quien me guardaba el asiento a su lado.

-hola Bella… wow pero que carita traes ¿te ganaste la lotería?- me miro directo a los ojos y no pude evitar sonreír mas.

-no seas tonta Alice, aunque si esta pasando algo y a lo mejor tu me puedas ayudar.

-claro que si, dime que pasa

-bueno, por favor no me interrumpas hasta que termine- ella asintió enérgicamente así que tome aire y comencé.

-desde que regresamos de las vacaciones, Edward ha estado comportándose muy extraño conmigo- vi que iba a hablar así que la mire severamente y entonces se mordió la lengua- no me malentiendas, es un cambio muy agradable, tu sabes lo que siento por él, y por eso no quiero hacerme ilusiones tontas, pero no puedo evitar que mi corazón vaya a mil cuando el me toma de la mano o me abraza como lo hizo ahora que me dejo en la puerta.

-¡¿que hizo que?!- casi grito

-Alice, deja que te explique y no me interrumpas o no te contare nada más

Ella hizo el gesto del candado en la boca dándome vía libre para continuar

-como te decía, hace un rato me abrazo, pero eso supongo fue por lo del lápiz y antes de que preguntes te cuento, desde hace 17 días exactamente, él me pide prestado un lápiz, para su clase de cálculo, eso seria normal, siempre nos prestamos cosas pero es su expresión cuando lo hace, me da a entender que trama algo, no se lo que es, esta muy extraño.

Finalice mi pequeño discurso con un suspiro audible y le hice una seña a mi loca amiga para que me diera su opinión.

-bueno Bella, si el cambio de Edward te agrada no creo que halla… espera, espera, espera, me estas diciendo que hace 17 días Edward te pide prestado un lápiz para su clase de cálculo, ¿correcto?

-si Alice así es, me pide el lápiz y yo se lo doy, aunque claro la señora de la papelería me mira como si estuviera loca cada vez que voy a comprar uno nuevo- me reí, pero ella no lo hizo

-me estas diciendo que ¿no te devuelve el lápiz? ¿Se queda con el lápiz? ¿Le has prestado 17 lápices? ¿No te ha devuelto ninguno? ¿Estas de broma?- creo que no respiro ni un solo segundo entre las palabras y parecía realmente sorprendida.

-calma Alice, no, si, si, no, no- respondí a cada una de sus preguntas.

¿No, si, si, no, no?- me pregunto ella claramente confundida, yo me reí otra vez

-no me devuelve el lápiz, si se queda con el lápiz, si le he prestado 17 lápices, no me ha devuelto ninguno y no estoy de broma, por dios chica reacciona te estoy contestano lo que preguntaste.

Ella seguía callada, sumida en sus pensamientos

-Alice, me estas asustando, dime ahora mismo lo que estas pensando por favor- le dije con toda la paciencia que el caso me permitía, esperaba una respuesta pero como siempre me sorprendió, soltó una tremenda carcajada que seguro escucharon en china, las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas y las miradas de todos estaban sobre nosotras.

-¿quieres decirme que es tan gracioso?- estaba tan enojada

-tú- contesto ella tratando de clamarse, yo la mire arqueando una ceja en un gesto de incredulidad, se estaba riendo de mi y tenia el descaro de decirme.

Cuando se hubo calmado del todo y ya nadie nos miraba, hablo.

-vamos amiga, reconoce que la situación es divertida y piénsalo desde mi perspectiva, estas absolutamente loca de amor, es decir, le has prestado un lápiz a Edward, por los últimos 17 días, Uno por día, luego vas a la papelería y compras otro, porque sabes que no te lo va a devolver y todavía le prestas otro, que corre la misma suerte que el anterior.

Pensándolo así, era divertido y tonto, me sentí aun más patética, pero empecé a reír con ella, de repente se puso seria

-Bella, Edward siempre ha sido muy ordenado, siempre devuelve lo que le prestamos y lo más importante de todo esto, él escribe con lapicero en todas las asignaturas, incluso cálculo, no entiendo para que te pide un lápiz.

Lo pensé por un rato y eso no era mas que la verdad, nunca había visto a Edward usar un lápiz, ni siquiera cuando compone, algo dentro de mi se encogió, el estaba muy diferente y raro, una idea cruzo mi cabeza y no pude evitar expresarla en voz alta

-¡le han lavado el cerebro, Alice!- exclame demasiado alto, una vez mas no había notado a la maestra hasta que esta muy amablemente nos pidió abandonar el salón, frente a la mirada burlona de toda la case. Me sonroje de una nueva tonalidad y Salí con Alice pisándome los talones.

-¿Qué demonios paso allá adentro Bella?

-no lo se, solo ¿pensé en voz alta?- salió como una pregunta a lo que ambas nos reímos

-ya me di cuenta tonta, además esa es una teoría muy cuadrada, debes dejar de leer sobre extraterrestres, te estas volviendo loca.

-ya lo se, ni siquiera se porque lo dije, pero sigue siendo muy extraño

-pues déjalo así, haber hasta cuando el cara dura ese te devuelve los lápices o hasta cuando tu reaccionas y se los pides, de veras amiga, una cosa es estar enamorada y otra muy distinta es estar loca de remate.

-Alice, sabes que no es por los lápices, es por su comportamiento.

Ella se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, caminamos en silencio hasta su auto y nos acomodamos allí a esperando a los demás.

**8 días después…**

Desde el día que me abrazo entrando a clases, no me volvió a pedir prestado el lápiz, cuando pasaron unos días, le pregunte si no lo necesitaba y el me contesto con una hermosa sonrisa y negando con la cabeza, Lo deje pasar, aun cuando los otros 17 lápices jamás regresaron a mi.

Ahora era otra cosa la que me aquejaba, en estos pocos días había tenido un cambio aun mas radical y para mi tristeza ese cambio lo mantenía alejado de mi, ya no iba por mi para traerme al colegio, ni me esperaba luego de clases, a la hora del almuerzo se la pasaba hablando con los chicos o en el salón de música.

Cuando le pregunte me dijo que estaba trabajando en un nuevo proyecto y que no tenia tiempo, eso me dolió aun mas, porque así como yo le compartía mis historias y el me compartía sus canciones y esta vez no lo estaba haciendo.

Cuando estaba componiendo, solía invitarme a su casa y nos pasábamos horas, el en su piano y yo sobre mi libreta, compartiendo el silencio cómodo y uno que otro comentario. Extrañaba eso y sus sonrisas, su voz, su cálido tacto y su profunda mirada.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora?-Alice se sentó a mi lado

-nada-conteste secamente

-ah pues ya sabes, el que nada no se ahoga- no pude evitar reír, Alice siempre sabia como animarme, me sentí mal por hablarle así.

-lo siento amiga, es solo que estoy algo triste

-yo diría que muy triste, si quieres puedes contarme-

-no tiene importancia, ¿ya te vas a casa?

-si, solo vine a decirte que Edward te espera en el parqueadero para llevarte a casa

-¿estas hablando en serio?

-claro tonta, ahora me voy, que tengas una linda tarde- me guiño un ojo y se alejo de mi con una picara sonrisa.

Me levante y casi corrí hasta allí, casi es la palabra mágica.

Cuando lo vi, me sonreía como siempre, me acerque a él, con gesto serio pretendiendo estar enojada, no lo salude, solo entre al lado del copiloto, me puse el cinturón y me cruce de brazos. Lo escuche soltar una risita, cerro la puerta y entro por su lado del auto.

Arranco y estuvimos en silencio por un buen rato, podía ver sus labios curvados en una sonrisa, y no pude evitar bufar, eso le causo gracia pues su sonrisa creció.

-¿estas enojada?-

-¿y tu que crees?- le conteste con otra pregunta, aun sin mirarlo

-creo que te vez adorable cuando estas enojada- su respuesta me descompuso, sentí el calor en mis mejillas.

-también te vez hermosa cuando te sonrojas- siguió hablando

-ya basta, deja de burlarte de mi- lo mire y cometí un error, estaba tan hermoso y le había extrañado tanto en estos días.

-nunca me burlaría te ti Bella, me extraña que lo consideres siquiera- había tanta verdad en sus palabras, que inevitablemente una sonrisa se plasmo en mi rostro.

-¿significa esa sonrisa que estoy perdonado?- lo mire totalmente confundida- ya sabes por no haberte recogido al para el colegio, por no acompañarte a clases, por no sentarme contigo en el almuerzo…

-si, si, ya entendí, olvídalo, siento estar enojada, tu tienes otras cosas que hacer, ni siquiera debería enojarme, no tienes que estar conmigo todo el tiempo- desvié la mirada, me dolían mis palabras pero eran ciertas.

-no tengo, pero quiero, no hay nada que me guste mas que estar contigo- sus palabras hicieron palpitar mi corazón frenéticamente y una pequeña esperanza se planto ahí, esperanza de que tal vez me quisiera un poquito.

Nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato, hasta que note que ese no era el camino a mi casa

-Edward, por aquí no es mi casa

-oh lo se, es el camino a la mía- sonrió torcidamente

- ¿y se puede saber porque vamos a tu casa?

- hay algo que quiero mostrarte, algo en lo que he estado trabajando

-¿una canción?- me aventure a preguntar, aun sabiendo la respuesta

-si, una canción, una muy especial

-¿pero porque no me la enseñaste antes? digo solíamos estar juntos cuando compones, ya sabes tu con tu piano y yo con mi libreta, para serte sincera, extraño eso- mire nuevamente por la ventanilla, cuando me detuve a pensar, era demasiado tarde, ya lo había dicho.

-ya te lo dije, esta es una canción muy especial y quería que la escucharas terminada

-oh- fue mi única respuesta, el resto del camino fue en total silencio.

Cuando llegamos a su casa, me dirigió al estudio, donde descansaba el hermoso piano, una mezcla perfecta entre lo clásico y lo moderno. Al verlo no pude evitar recordar aquella frase que dice "_las cosas se parecen a su dueño_", era todo tan perfecto allí.

Descargamos nuestras cosas en el sillón y me tomo me la mano, ese simple gesto me regreso el alma, hacia días no lo sentía tan cerca. Me sonrió arrebatadoramente y caminamos juntos, nos sentamos en el banquillo del piano, abrió la tapa, con elegantes movimientos.

Adoraba verlo tocar, se sumerge en su mundo, se desconecta de todo y se comunica con el instrumento a un nivel tal que no logro entender, se entrega a él y las notas hablan de sus sentimientos.

-Bella, quiero que sientas lo que yo cuando toque esta melodía, ya te lo dije, es muy especial y quiero que entiendas porque lo es.

-sabes que siempre puedo sentirte cuando tocas, pero pondré especial atención si eso es lo que deseas- asintió y se volvió hacia el piano.

Sus manos de deslizaron suaves sobre las teclas y la melodía empezó a inundar el lugar, tan imperceptible al principio que parecía un susurro del viento, pero tomo forma, un sonido tan dulce que podía saborearlo, atravesó mi piel y corrió por cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo hasta alojarse en mi corazón, donde al fin pude decodificar los sonidos y reconocer los sentimientos.

Cuando la pieza termino, sentí la humedad en mi rostro, el se giro hacia mi y en sus ojos logre ver todo eso que escuche, tomo mis manos entre las suyas y me miro directamente

-¿lo sentiste?- me pregunto esperanzado

-amor- la palabra salió en un susurro, no podía hablar mas alto, esa canción estaba llega de ternura, respeto, admiración, pero sobre todo AMOR.

-si, amor, un amor puro, profundo y verdadero- me contesto sonriendo

-¿estas enamorado?- le pregunte, sabiendo la respuesta, sus ojos me la daban

-si peque, estoy total e irrevocablemente enamorado

Cuando analice sus palabras, mi corazón se encogió, se me agolparon los sollozos en la garganta y las lágrimas corrieron libres por mis mejillas. La realidad me golpeo fuertemente, lo había perdido, sus corazón tenia una dueña y el se veía absolutamente feliz, eso era lo único que me daba consuelo, él iba a ser feliz.

Él llevo sus manos a mi rostro y quito con sus dedos las lagrimas, que fueron seguidas de otras, me tomo otra vez de las mano y nos hizo ponernos de pie, yo lo deje ser, no tenia fuerzas para nada mas, me guio hasta una pared en la que antes había un espejo, ahora estaba cubierta por una sabana blanca. Me dejo allí y fue hasta la sabana, se giro hacia mi y me hablo

-nunca, nadie ha podido escuchar mi corazón, nadie ha logrado identificar mis sentimientos en lo que compongo, nadie ha sido capaz de eclipsar mis sueños, nadie ha estado presente en mi mente a todas horas y nadie ha logrado conquistar mi corazón- suspiro y fijo sus orbes esmeralda en los míos- nadie, excepto tu.

Dejo caer la sabana y un jadeo salió de mi boca **(N/A: la imagen en mi perfil, pasen a verla)**

Allí en la pared estaban mis lápices, 17 lápices perfectamente acomodados en la pared, formando dos simples palabras que se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

Regrese mi mirada a él, supongo que vio la confusión en ellos, y conociéndome como me conocía, lo comprendió

-si Bella, te amo, te amo como nunca he amado a nadie y sería inmensamente feliz si aceptas escribir una historia de amor conmigo, nuestra propia historia.

Hice lo único que puede hacer en medio del shock que me habían provocado sus palabras, me lance a sus brazos, me apreté contra su pecho, y sentí como mi corazón se llenaba de una infinita alegría. Lo sentí rodearme en un abrazo protector.

Cuando me calme un poco, me separe y lo mire a los ojos

-¿significa esto que me aceptas?- pregunto y en sus ojos vi la incertidumbre y el miedo, pero no tenia nada que temer, porque yo lo amaba.

Subí mis manos y las enredé en su cuello, me acerque a sus labios y susurre un te amo, antes de cubrir sus labios con los míos. Rodeo mi cintura con sus manos, y me levanto un poco del suelo para estar a su altura, nuestros labios se movían suaves, dulces, tiernos.

No sentí mariposas, no vi luces de colores, no me eleve hasta las nubes, solo lo sentí ahí, mío y yo suya, solo sentí puro y físico amor.

OoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-y bueno el resto de la historia ya lo conoces princesa, tu papi y yo nos amamos, tu llegaste a hacer aun mas perfecta nuestra historia y ahora te vas a dormir porque todos necesitamos descansar.

-oh mamá, me ha gustado mucho tu parte de la historia, mi papi es tan genial- mi pequeñita le dio un gran beso a su papá, luego a mi y se fue a su cuarto.

Edward me miraba fijamente, me abrazo atrayéndome a su pecho y juntamos nuestros labios en un beso sublime, de pronto sentí un golpecito en mi estomago, una pequeña patadita, su primera patadita y una lagrima rodo por mi rostro.

-¿sentiste eso amor?- le pregunte cuando nos separamos, sus ojos verdes brillaban con intensidad.

-si amor, lo sentí, mi pequeño pateador- descanso sus manos en mi vientre y justo allí, un par de golpecitos mas se hicieron sentir, deposito un beso en mi estomago y se levanto de la cama

-¿A dónde vas?- le pregunte confundida

-voy por tu libreta y por un lápiz, hay un nuevo capitulo para nuestra historia- me guiño un ojo y sonrió brillantemente.

-bueno, no creo que se me olvide, podemos escribirlo mañana- hice un puchero y de inmediato regreso conmigo, cuando estuvo en la cama, se abrazo a mi, apoyando mi espalda en su pecho.

-te amo- dijo

-te amo- respondí

Comenzó a tararear mi canción y me dormí en los brazos del hombre más perfecto del mundo, del protagonista de mi historia, del amor de mi vida.

_¡¡ ¡Hola!!_

_Aquí estoy otra vez, dando rienda suelta a mí loca imaginación, en realidad espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios, críticas constructivas o lo que quieran decirme. _

_En mi perfil hay algunas fotos del atuendo de Bella y el piano de Edward, por si quieren verlas._

_Nos leemos después, gracias por el apoyo…_


End file.
